Go For The Gold
by NCISBALTOFAN
Summary: America is invited by England to the opening ceremonies of the Olympics in his country. America agrees immediately to come see the nation he's loved for so long and determines the Olympics may just be the best place to tell him...but England also harbors the secret of loving America. Who will tell first?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my attempt to do an Olympics story I hope it meets everyone's expectations XD anyways this'll be a fluffy type one with no established relationship aka Alfred and Arthur are not together but in love with one another and haven't told one another. They'll be an epilogue about the day they stand together at the opening of the Olympics.**

ONESHOT

Alfred had never expected to be cordially invited to the London Olympics opening to stand next to Arthur. He had always had it in his mind the British nation hated him, he guessed wrong apparently. He had received the call late a couple of nights before the Olympics about staying with Arthur at his house and stand with the man at the Olympics when they opened it. Alfred begun packing the second he got the message.

When Alfred arrived in London he looked around at the lights everywhere that lit up the night sky. He smiled at the breathtaking sights around him. His trance was only broken by the British man he had longed to see from the moment he received the phone call looking his way next to a taxi and smiling.

"Hey Britain," Alfred smiled and loaded his luggage in the taxi. "Er…thanks for inviting me and letting me stand next to you."

"Oh," Arthur smiled. "You're welcome."

Alfred blushed, he tried to hide though. The truth was he loved the nation before him and not like a big brother or a friend…as a lover. He'd had a crush on Arthur since he was a teen that was the main reason he left. Of course he'd never tell Arthur any of this…he would never like Alfred like that…

"So Britain," Alfred smiled. "You certainly have been working overtime to make sure this shit is happening…I'm glad you did though, you did great."

"Why thank you America," Arthur suddenly yawned. "Although…it does leave me quite tuckered out."

"When was the last time you slept?" Alfred asked, sort of concerned.

"Not in days," Arthur sighed. "I haven't had time…"

"Oh…" Alfred sighed and looked out the window until they reached the Brit's house, watching each and every light pass by.

8888888888888

Alfred and Arthur both took Alfred's two suitcases to the guest bedroom when they arrived and set them down on the bed.

"I do hope you don't mind staying in here," Arthur said. "It does get a bit stuffy…"

"Its fine," Alfred replied. "Not any worse than my house."

"I suppose you ate before you came?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah," Alfred said. "I ate at the airport, say why don't we watch our teams practice before tomorrow?"

"Sure," Arthur smiled. "I'll go turn on the telly."

8888888888888888

Ten minutes later, Alfred and Arthur sat each in an armchair watching the Olympians.

"So," Alfred asked. "You're doing good right?"

"I suppose," Arthur yawned again. "I unfortunately haven't had time to watch my own athletes."

"That sucks," Alfred chuckled. "Yeah its ok I haven't had time either."

Arthur chuckled as well and turned his attention back to the screen.

Arthur though, found himself looking over at the American next to him intently watching the screen. He studied Alfred's face which Arthur considered beautiful, Alfred's solid blue eyes, as blue as the sky Arthur thought, and his lips…which Arthur secretly longed to call his to kiss. But would Arthur tell Alfred he loved him…hell no!

Alfred, about fifteen minutes later, looked over at the chair next to him.

"Hey Britain dude did you see tha…" Alfred stopped when he noticed the other nation was peacefully asleep.

_"Wow," _Alfred thought. "_I bet this is the only sleep he's gotten in weeks…I should let him sleep."_

Alfred looked over at Arthur, took the blanket from the couch and placed it on Arthur's body carefully. Arthur leaned against the only pillow on the armchair and his mouth was slightly ajar.

"_This is my damn chance," _Alfred gulped. "_The only one I'll ever get to kiss him…"_

Against Alfred's better judgment he kissed Arthur's lips.

"Goodnight Britain," he ruffled the older nation's hair. "I…I love you…"

Alfred then turned off the TV and with his heart racing he hurried off to his room to prepare for the next day to come.

**Read and Review**

**The epilogue will be posted tomorrow after I get home from summer school bleggh DX**


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue

Alfred and Arthur stood side by side on the podium watching the opening ceremonies of the Olympics. Everything was perfect in Alfred's opinion; Arthur really had planned this one out great. So far the fireworks had been brilliant and the queen's stunt, pure genius!"

"Did you enjoy your nap Britain," Alfred smiled. "Thought I might as well let you sleep…you needed it."

"Thanks chap," Arthur nodded and smiled. "Yes that sleep did me good…"

Arthur looked up at the fireworks as Alfred looked down at Arthur's hand which was oh so close to his.

"Everything is perfect." Alfred sighed and smiled.

"Not quite," Arthur leaned a little closer. "I uh…heard what you said last night."

Arthur then kissed Alfred's lips and then leaned away, his hand entwined in the American's.

"And well quite frankly," Arthur smirked. "I enjoyed that kiss."

Alfred was now blushing profusely and chuckling nervously.

"Well," Alfred finally smiled. "I'm glad you liked it…"

Arthur then nuzzled himself into Alfred's shoulder and watched the rest of the fireworks and the lighting of the torch. Alfred squeezed Arthur's hand tight and sighed happily.

Alfred was always taught his athletes to "go for the gold" but now he could happily say he was closer to "the gold" than anyone else.

**Read and Review**

**Cheesy ending I know…oh well deal with it XD**


End file.
